bridgitmendlerfandomcom-20200223-history
Hurricane
February 12, 2013 |recorded = 2011 |genre = Reggae fusion, R&B |length = 4:03 |label = Hollywood Records |composer = Bridgit Mendler, Emanuel Kiriakou, Evan Bogart, Andrew Goldstein |producer = Emanuel Kiriakou, Andrew Goldstein |album 1 = Hello My Name Is... |previous = Ready Or Not |next = Atlantis |previous album 1 = Top Of The World |next album 1 = City Lights |video = Bridgit Mendler - Hurricane }} "Hurricane" is a song by American recording artist Bridgit Mendler, taken up from the former's debut studio album, Hello My Name Is... (2012). It was composed by Mendler, Emanuel "Eman" Kiriakou, Evan "Kidd" Bogart and Andrew "Goldstein" Goldstein. The song was release as promotional single to iTunes for Single of Week in October 22, 2012, but was later announced to be the second official single from the album.Bridgit announces that "Hurricane" is the second single of the album Bridgit says that "Hurricane" is her favorite song in her album. The song received positive reviews from music critics, praising Mendler's vocals and the song's reggae influence. Critics praised heavily on Mendler's rapping skills, which have been compared to Cher Lloyd, Lily Allen and Karmin. The song debuted at number 194 on the South Korean International Singles Chart, making it the second song to chart in the country. Background, development and release In interview for Just Jared, Mendler said: "I hope that fans will get something that they’re not expecting out of it. It’s kind of funky, jazzy, pop music with a little bit of R&B. Each song is pretty unique and has its own style and inspiration, so hopefully people will enjoy the diversity!".Bridgit talks about "Hurricane" In her performance on Cellular Lounge, revealed that the song was her favorite song on the album. "Hurricane" was placed on YouTube on September 21, 2012. Her record label then placed an acoustic version of the song on Mendler's VEVO channel on October 9, 2012 for her special documentary for VEVO Lift. On October 22, 2012 the song was released as promotional single in iTunes on October 22, 2012. "Hurricane" became Single of Week on iTunes in the first week. The acoustic video of "Hurricane" for VEVO Lift was release for digital download in December 18, 2012. On December 25, 2012, during a radio talk show, Mendler revealed that the song will be released as the second single, but doesn't have a date. On January, 30, the song was release to radio premiere. Composition A midtempo pop song, "Hurricane" exhibits elements of reggae fusion and R&B. Built on a beat, multi-tracked harmonies, the song's instrumentation includes slow-bouncing keyboard tones, and drums. The song was written by Mendler and American songwriters Emanuel "Eman" Kiriakou, Evan "Kidd" Bogart and Andrew "Goldstein", and produced by Kiriakou and Goldstein. Lyrically, the song gives ode to disaster love, reconciliation and perseverance in love. In interview for Coup de Main Magazine, Mendler commented about recording a rap song for the first time. She said: Reception Critical reception The song has received positive reviews from music critics. Tim Sendra of Allmusic was a review, praising her "fine singing voice" and her "songwriting chops". He comments "Mendler tries to spit a few bars and throws her hand at rapping in this cool, laid-back track. With a little reggae influence, this is something good!," Peppa Miny of Oh No They Didn't was positive and said "I really like the songs I've heard.". Disney Dreaming said that was the best song on the album. The magazine Girls' Life was positive and commented that "Hurricane" is sweet and has good beats. Sam Wilbur of AOL said Mendler showed a powerful and talented voice in the song. Wibul commented that "Hurricane" is "laid back with some reggae influence, but is fast paced" and "quite catchy and shows off the infectious and witty aspects of Mendler's skills". The AOL critic also compares Mendler's song to the Cher Lloyd and the duo Karmin. The MuchMusic said they were falling in love for "Hurricane": "After wowing wowing with her stripped down performance of 'Ready Or Not', we were expecting big things from Bridgit Mendler. The actress/singer doesn’t disappoint with her second single, 'Hurricane'." They praised her vocals, saying that the song sounds like Cher Lloyd and Lily Allen and infuses elements of rap, gospel and pop. Kai of the magazine Embrace You commented that the song was ironic, because at that time the United States had real hurricanes. But he was positive and said: "I love this song. The acoustic opener caught me instantly and I’m addicted to her “oh, oh, oh…” The singer’s play on natural disasters as metaphors for the way she feels about her love interest once again showcases how witty she is as an artist. The fast paced pop rock driven track is both catchy and substantial." Chart performance For the week ending October 27, 2012, the album version of "Hurricane" debuted at number 194 on the South Korean International Singles Chart, making it the second song to chart in the country. Music video The music video for "Hurricane" is filmed and it premiered on Disney Channel April 12, 2013. Live performances The song was performed in all dates of her tour, Bridgit Mendler: Live in Concert. In October 20, Mendler performed the song on Radio Disney and Disney Channel show Total Access. The acoustic version of "Hurricane" was performed on Off the Charts, in Clevver TV. Mendler performed the song on Live! with Kelly and Michael on March 11, 2013. Mendler also performed the song live at the Disneyland Resort. Hurricane Bridgit Mendler Live with Kelly & Michael Bridgit Mendler - "Hurricane" Acoustic Live Performance HD Bridgit Mendler - Ready or Not Live at the Disneyland Resort Lyrics References category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Hello My Name Is... Category:Hello My Name Is... songs Category:Hello My Name Is... singles